The class of vehicles known as sports utility has found growing popularity among consumers. This type of vehicle, exemplified by the Ford Explorer, includes such vehicles as the Chevy S-10 Blazer, the GMC Jimmy, the JEEP Cherokee, and the Oldsmobile Bravada, as well as foreign models including the Isuzu Rodeo, Mitsubishi Montero, Nissan Pathfinder, and the Toyota 4-Runner. The reason for their popularity is associated with their truck-like performance, including four-wheel drive, with a somewhat roomier stationwagon-like interior. The sports utility vehicle is characterized by having rear seats that fold forward to expand a rear cargo area which may be accessed through a rear hatch-back door. The sports utility vehicle is typically available in three- and five-door models and is well-suited to modern lifestyles, providing the benefits of a truck when towing, driving off-road, or serving as a week-ender's utility vehicle. During the week, it handles city traffic and is equipped with the conveniences and small luxuries which the American driver has come to expect in a modern automobile.
One problem, though, can intrude between the synergistic mating of the automobile and truck, which is the essence of the sports utility vehicle. That conflict centers on the cargo area. The very essence of a truck is the ability to transport cargo from point to point. The Sports Utility Vehicle is admirably adapted to do just that. However, many objects and materials which one would not hesitate to haul about in a truck would not generally be considered compatible with the back seat of a car. The carpet covering of the vehicle's cargo area is susceptible to damage and soiling from contact with tools, equipment, supplies, and other objects which may commonly be hauled.
Various covers for rear cargo areas have been developed. However, these prior articles, in order to provide coverage for the cargo area when the seat backs are both elevated and collapsed, have typically employed a plurality of separable but interengaged units, which are not only costly to manufacture, but require assembly, run the risk of separating, and are susceptible to the penetration of liquids to the carpet beneath.
What is needed is a protective system that will protect the cargo area and the rear of the back seats of a sports utility vehicle which is readily cleanable, resists marring, and presents an attractive appearance compatible with a car interior.